<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>联系 by pepperlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461963">联系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake'>pepperlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在逃出可怕的噩梦后重逢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>联系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在某次逃脱成功后，生活突然回归了最起初的样子。雾中人从森林中醒来，发现周围既没有篝火，也没有陪着自己在这循环里不断挣扎的活动，直到走出去遇见陌生人时，才发现身处的已经不是雾中世界了。<br/>可能再过一段时间，一些神秘事件爱好者们会开始发现来自世界各地的失踪人口竟在这一时间段被人找到了，中国、英国和美国都有类似的情况。失踪人口的外貌没有什么变化，身上都带有血污和伤口，被提及如此长的时间里经历什么时，他们都选择闭口不谈。<br/>德怀特就是其中之一。最后一次是无比艰难的一战，他以为他们四个人都要死在屠夫手上了，好在他最后扛着巨大的压力，为自己的同伴争取到了维修发电机和打开大门的时间。最后四个人都成功逃脱，由于疲惫，德怀特出来没多久就昏倒了。醒来的时候他发现已经不在篝火旁边了。他觉得身处的森林很眼熟，一位登山者发现了他，交谈发现他的确成功“逃”了出来。<br/>重新生活的同时，德怀特开始怀念那些在雾中的伙伴。在被恶灵抓走之前他本就没有什么朋友，却在死亡面前他和一群素不相识的陌生人走在了一起，留下了许多珍稀的回忆。他不知道其他人是否成功逃出生天。他试图建立一个网站去寻找那些和他有着相同经历的人，如果可以的话。因为他怀念所有人，无论是克劳黛特，梅格，还是偶尔会和他起冲突的大卫·金。<br/>当然还有朴杰克。<br/>印象里的亚洲面孔男人在相遇的一开始沉默寡言，坐在篝火的另外一侧一言不发，甚至被屠夫砍中时也不会叫出声。不过渐渐地他们熟络起来，开始交换他们先前的故事，只是朴杰克对自己过去闭口不谈，似乎是什么见不得人的事情，只知道他很长一段时间都待在森林里。尽管朴杰克总是摆出一副不想凑热闹的样子，但他并不介意与德怀特的合作。有时候只有两人在篝火旁时，德怀特还会接过对方递来的热茶。德怀特时常不知道如何与他相处，他在情感关系方面就是个笨蛋，但对方没有什么异议。<br/>关系就如篝火旁的草药一般，攀附着他们的生活无声地生在了起来。德怀特没有想要太多的事情，他们连一般情侣都会做的接吻都没有，只是会在深夜依靠在一起看守着篝火。他以为再也不会遇到朴杰克了。全美国有太多的人，太多的亚洲面孔，他本以为他们之间的关系就会从此断开。尽管他们的情感关系来之不易，但是德怀特以为只是在一个大家不得不同生共死的背景下才会这样。现代社会人不再有那么纯粹的联系了，德怀特内心始终有一部分空缺的，他无法用忙碌的生活来弥补。<br/>直到他收到了一条陌生来电。<br/>“是德怀特·费菲尔德吗？”熟悉的声音让德怀特的动作停在了接听电话的那一刻——是朴杰克的声音。<br/>“是我。”天啊，德怀特，这种情况下你不要再发抖了，他对着自己说话，手在抖个不停。<br/>他们意外地聊了很久，朴杰克问他待在哪里。德怀特告诉了他住所的地点，他确定自己逃出来后费了很大力气联系上了父母，不至于沦落街头。对方沉默了一下，说了声好，我去找你。<br/>他们约在一个餐厅见面。德怀特提早了半个小时到那里，他需要额外的时间来酝酿自己的情绪。杰克也到得很早，德怀特快认不出他了，他把自己打理得很好，干净的衬衫和修建的头发一扫之前的颓废模样。<br/>朴杰克告诉德怀特他也在找其他人，在招聘网站上找了德怀特的电话，于是他尝试拨打电话，没想到成功了。“我首先想到了你。我记得你之前在一个IT公司待过，应该会留下个人信息，然后我就在网上找了找。”朴杰克用手蹭了蹭鼻子，“你最近过得怎么样？”<br/>“还不错，反正没什么朋友，不需要花时间去重新联系了。我最近找到了份工作，很忙很累，但是起码有薪水，你呢？”没想到朴杰克第一个找的是自己，德怀特先前准备好的话术全都用不上了，他只好摆弄盘里的食物。<br/>意外地，朴杰克开始谈起自己的家庭。在德怀特面前提起了对他要求严格的父亲，他的精英兄弟，他的母亲在他回来之后更加担心他的安危，怎么说也不让他回到森林里了。他受不了家里压抑的环境所以跑出来找德怀特。<br/>“我在努力找你。”两人异口同声。<br/>德怀特把头扭到了一边，脸有些发烫。“额，你想找我的话我随时都在。”他用余光看到了对方点点头。<br/>晚餐后就是告别时间，他们都有很多的事情要做，对他和朴杰克来说，重新开启一段生活不是一件简单的事情，需要大量的精力和时间。离开前德怀特鼓起勇气向杰克张开了双臂，对方见状下意识地后退了几步——朴杰克始终还受到亚洲含蓄文化的影响，但最后德怀特担心的事情没有发生，朴杰克还是向前给他了一个拥抱，并贴了贴他的脸颊。<br/>他们抱在了一起，此时的德怀特觉得生活缺乏的某种联系又回来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>